From the inside
by ridiculouslyromantic
Summary: What if for the end of Episode 307, spoiler


**From the inside by Ridiculously Romantic**

Brian sighs, slowly making his way through sweaty bodies pressed up against any fairly stable surface. Beautiful bodies, their owners tweaked beyond reality, flying invincible in a world from which they will awaken tomorrow morning with a sore ass and no recollection as to why.

He rubs his eyes impatiently. This is not what he wants. Oh, it will do, for sure, for the moment, but… _Mischievous blue eyes… Swollen lips salivating around his cock…_

Brian stops and focuses on a threesome loudly getting off nearby, trying to get rid of the flashes of memories that have been plaguing him all day, more so than usual. Ever since Justin told him he stayed at Daphne's last night. There was something in the way he said it, an edge to his voice…

Not that he gives a shit about the happenings in Justin's _love_ life. It's not like he ever cared in the first place whether Justin stayed or… _Are you coming… or going… or coming, and then going… or coming… and staying?_

God, that was long ago. Who thought the twink would be so persistent, so determined to stay? If he'd known how much his lust for virgin ass would fuck up his life, he would never have picked up Justin in the first place.

_Fuck, Kinney, cut the bullshit!_

Brian starts walking again, expertly sizing up potential talent from the movements and moaning around him.

Fact is… The fucking fact _is_ he misses Justin. It did matter that he came… but didn't stay.

Even before Ian, Justin wasn't just the twink anymore. Not "Boy Wonder," his stalker, or a convenient sex arrangement.

He had become Brian's partner.

Brian had no idea how the fuck that happened, but it took one last look into hurting blue eyes, and seeing Justin leave with Ewan at the Rage party, to force him to face the truth. Justin was his partner. _Was. _The only part worse than discovering he actually gave a shit, was suddenly finding himself without Justin.

He sidesteps a couple stumbling over a chair.

No apologies, no regrets. So he acknowledged Justin, and what they had, too late for what it was. He'd existed perfectly well without him before that fateful night, and he could do it again.

Fatigue sweeps over him. He hasn't been sleeping much, hating the idea of being alone in bed, but not even considering letting a trick stay the night. They were all the wrong bodies, the wrong faces to wake up to.

Brian turns his attention back to his immediate environment, restless eyes roaming the dark, smoke-filled room. He is in the mood for…

At first he thinks his mind's playing tricks on him again. Justin is the last person he expected to run into at Babylon, and finding him in the backroom with his dick up a trick's ass was even further from his mind.

Slender hips thrusting smoothly… slowing down… speeding up…

Justin looks up, his brief surprise at seeing Brian quickly turning into a heat Brian's body instinctively reacts to.

The wall behind him is cool and Brian leans his back against it, his breathing shallow and rapid. He knows he should be getting the fuck out, but… _slender hips thrusting smoothly… slowing down… speeding up…_

His cock strains at the memories, and he absentmindedly rubs himself through his jeans, feeling Justin's eyes burn on him.

He should not have let Justin top him. After that the little shit got this look whenever he wanted Brian… anytime… anyplace… no arguments… Brian glances over. Yes, that's the one. Need courses through him. He didn't tell him, won't, but he never wanted to fuck Justin more than when he got that intense expression, clawing all over Brian to push deeper, thrust hard… Fuck… so tight... It drove him fucking insane. He was never so close to losing control as he was when wide eyes turned navy with need.

It made Brian so hard, he'd fuck Justin three or four times before both of them were satisfied.

Even though Justin is some distance away, Brian knows he's waiting to meet his eyes... locking gazes, boring into him, inside him… refusing to ease up until Brian is fucking him until he blacks out.

Brian turns his head to watch, to give Justin what he wants.

Justin's movements slow down, become more accentuated, like Brian's those times he'd fucked Justin in the backroom... each enjoying the other's building excitement while a crowd formed around them, adding encouraging noises to their own.

Justin knows exactly what is going through Brian's mind, and it isn't to walk away. Boldly staring at Brian, he grips the trick's hips as he increases his pace, pulling out and teasingly tilting his ass before slamming back in.

Brian's heart is racing, and he looks away. Justin always sees through his bullshit, but the ease with which he does is still unnerving.

A trick materializes next to him, and he automatically pushes the guy on his knees. Tweaked fingers fumble to get his fly open, and irritated Brian unzips. Hardly aware of the eager tongue lapping at him, his eyes stray back towards Justin, spellbound by the sight of him fucking, not being fucked.

God, he's hot… So fucking beautiful… Porcelain skin tinted with the blue shadows of the ambience lighting. His jeans are halfway around his thighs, just enough to show off the start of the perfect rounding of his ass.

The trick moans his appreciation at Brian's hard-on, but Brian ignores him. The mouth sucking him is mediocre at best, nowhere near as skillful as Justin's… No one even came close to a breathless Justin demanding for Brian to hurry up finger-fucking him and just get the fuck inside already…

Justin's hole tightening around him, the contracting muscles forcing Brian deeper…

Frustrated, Brian shoves his trick away and slowly approaches Justin, knowing he has as much of a captivated audience in Justin as Justin has in him. The blue stare burns down his chest and fixes on his jutting shaft. Brian stops close enough that his head grazes wet lines over the pale hip.

"Brian…"

It's the softest of sounds. Brian is sure he didn't even see the glistening lips move, but his name resounds through him louder than the most animalistic grunt echoing off the walls.

Wanton eyes follow his every move as he rips open the condom, pours a generous amount of lube, and fucks his fist, effectively coating his sheathed sex. Justin's chest is heaving, and stepping behind him, Brian bites at the hallow at the base of his throat. He closes his mouth over the mark, and his stomach folds in on itself when he feels Justin's pulse throb against his lips. Simultaneously, he shoves two fingers into Justin, causing him to shudder at the intrusion. Pushing back on Brian, he gasps at the sting, not immediately able to keep his muscles from clenching.

Brian scissors his fingers, and adds a third when he senses the tight tunnel opening, forcing Justin to cling to the trick to remain upright. Justin isn't as ready as he would like him to be, but the wetness mingling with the lube on his fingers is spurring his desire, and pulling Justin's cheeks apart, he slides inside. Justin is unconscious of the switch until Brian breaches him, stretching him in ways that Brian's fingers couldn't prepare him for. He whimpers as the sudden fire in his ass spreads too quickly.

Encircling Justin's waist, his palms splayed over the flat stomach, Brian pulls Justin back onto him, grunting with the effort. Justin cries out in surprise, and arches involuntarily, his head pushing against Brian's shoulder. Brian's arms tighten, holding him up, trying to wait and give him time to adjust.

Their dance is a familiar one, and sinking into each other they find their rhythm instantly. Justin widens his stance, bruising Brian's thigh as his fingers promptly urge him on, aching to have more of Brian fill him. Turning his head, he laps at Brian's throat, his mouth hungrily seeking.

Brian clenches his jaw against more than just the intense physical pleasure taking over his body. If he thought his craze to fuck Justin was testing his self-control, it was nothing in comparison with his need to kiss the lips pleading against his chin... to suck, bite and torture them.

But he doesn't. This is just a fuck, and he doesn't kiss tricks.

_He's not a trick._

Brian ignores the taunting voice. Instead, he grabs the unresisting hips, and thrusting forward, hard, he moves them as one into the trick. Justin hisses at the sudden pressure around his dick, moaning at the double stimulation of Brian buried deep inside him, and burying deep in the ass in front of him.

Brian feels Justin violently shivering in his arms, his sweaty body blanketed by Brian's. Justin is close, so close… about to come… At the same time, his ass will close in a crushing embrace around Brian, tipping him over the edge as he rides Justin's orgasm… His head drops. Sweeping sloppy kisses on Justin's neck, he desperately tastes him, inhaling the unique scent that is Justin.

_Fuck… I've missed this… I've missed him… I've… I miss us… _

The last thought sends chills to every part of his body, and he freezes. Quickly pulling out, he staggers back, discards the condom, and zips himself up on his way to the exit.

What the fuck? How is it possible to be this lesbianic in a room full of the hottest, horniest fags in Pittsburgh?

He doesn't want Justin back… He just can't…

Brian is halfway out the door before Justin fully comprehends what has happened. He struggles to keep his impending orgasm at bay, but only half succeeds. Leaving a very disgruntled trick sloping against the wall, he makes his way after Brian on trembling legs.

"Brian!"

Brian doesn't acknowledge the shout or the rushing footsteps behind him. Justin catches up with him when he reaches the Corvette, spins him around and pushes him against the car.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!" Justin heaves, out of breath.

"I changed my mind."

"You..." Brian moves to go and Justin stops him with an arm stretched across his path. "You did _what?_"

Brian stares at Justin, expressionless.

Justin takes a step closer, close enough that he hears the change in the flow of air over Brian's lips.

Cupping a hand between Brian's legs, he whispers seductively, "You want to fuck me… again… and again… You don't want to stop."

Brian doesn't make a sound, but Justin knows him well enough to judge from the tense jaw muscles that he is getting to him, big time.

"Brian…" Justin's voice is a fleeting warm spot against his throat, and Brian stiffens.

Fuck, he wants Justin _so_ bad. But not just his ass, and that's why he has to go, _now_... He doesn't move.

"I want you… _fuck_… I _need_ you, to fuck me, to eat my ass, and fuck me some more, buried so deep inside me that I'll never be able to get you out again…"

Brian pushes Justin back, quickly lowering his hand as he notices the slight shaking. His resolve is weakening.

Justin molds his body to Brian's, and inches apart they stare at each other, both overly aware of Justin's hand dragging up and down the length of Brian's hard cock, outlined through his jeans.

They realize at the same time where they are, and look up at the streetlamp. Blue eyes pull at the hazel ones.

"I want you," Justin says quietly, all the playfulness gone from his voice. Brian bites his lip, wavering.

"Get in."

They drive to the loft in silence. Justin keeps sneaking glances at Brian, trying to judge whether it would be a good idea to go down on him. A blow job never failed to put Brian in a good mood, but there is something different about him, and he wants to make sure this Brian works like the old one did... by fucking.

Brian knows Justin's been working up his courage to pick up where they had so abruptly left off, but he isn't giving him any encouragement. Not because he doesn't want to... fuck knows he's still more than half-hard from their earlier run-in... but he is cautious. Having finally admitted to himself that he isn't all that casual about Justin having left him for Ian, he hasn't decided what his next step should be… what he wants it to be.

There is also the small detail of Justin having a boyfriend. Fucking in the backroom of Babylon isn't typical housewife behavior, and especially going home with _him_… He knows, despite what happened with the two of them, that Justin wouldn't cheat, but Justin hasn't actually confirmed his ass is free game again. If it is... if he isn't with the fucking fiddler anymore…

Tonight has, more than ever, confronted Brian with the truth. He still wants Justin, _all_ of him. He wants to run his hands over the smooth body, feel him go hard just by listening to Brian talk dirty to him... He wants to feel the perfect ass tighten around his fingers, then open wide to let him in… He wants to feel him relax in his arms, and wake up in the middle of the night, pins and needles in his legs because they fell asleep twined around each other… He wants to hear him laugh, make him smile, see the blue eyes light up… And oh, fuck, he wants to kiss him, more than anything. He wants to taste the plump lips again, hear Justin's breath catch as Brian's tongue makes its way inside.

_Shit!_

Angry at himself, he lights a cigarette, inhaling deeply, waiting for the nicotine to kick some sense into him.

Justin gives a small sigh. There's the Brian he knows.

Brian opens the heavy steel door and enters ahead of Justin, not looking at him while he gets a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How's the boyfriend?" he asks, hiding his interest behind a swig of water.

"I don't do boyfriends," Justin answers, walking around the loft as if seeing it for the first time.

"You finally came to your senses," Brian says dryly, his cock perking up at the news. He makes himself comfortable on a barstool. "Or was that the problem, you didn't come?"

Justin turns around, and giving Brian ample opportunity to take a good look at him, he saunters across the room. Brian doesn't blink an eye, but Justin knows the man has never quite managed to overrule his dick where he is concerned. Opening Brian's knees with his, he presses in between them, his hands confirming his expectations as he runs them up the tense inner thighs.

"He wasn't you," he whispers, brushing his words over Brian's lips. With the briefest touch, he licks at the surprised mouth, the tip of his tongue darting inside.

"No one is. You should have known that," Brian reminds him coolly. He grips Justin on either side of his face, holding him back. His body is threatening mutiny, screaming at him to kiss Justin until he collapses in his arms, begging for air, too weak to ever leave the loft again.

"I did… I do… I… I just…" Justin stammers, stunned by Brian's reaction. Instead of kissing, instead of immediately changing the subject… he's _talking?_

A handful of one syllable words, true, but it's more than he ever managed to get out of him before. Maybe… just maybe…

"Give me a second chance."

Brian gives an incredulous laugh. "I never should have given you the first one. What did you think? When your little romance with Paganini Jr. was over, you could come running back?"

"I was hoping for something like that, yes," Justin admits bluntly.

Brian snorts and quirks his eyebrows as Justin frowns at him. "Why would I take you back?"

Justin notices Brian doesn't deny there is something to take him back to. Hope soars through him, and his hands increase their pressure, moving higher up Brian's legs while he thinks fast. He doesn't know what to answer. A thousand thoughts fly through his mind, but he is unsure how to verbalize any of them in a way that is guaranteed to keep the unplanned discussion going.

He startles when Brian grabs his wrists. "Justin, what do you want?"

"You," Justin blurts without hesitation.

"I'm not available."

Justin knows a variation of "…am not your mother, not your therapist, not your boyfriend, partner, or even your friend" is left unspoken at the end.

"Yes, Brian, you fucking are! I just wish…" He yanks his hands from Brian's hold, stepping away, hurt and angry. "Forget it," he mutters, his back to Brian but his voice clearly audible.

"And I wish you would just for once open your mouth and say what the fuck it is you've got to say. Stop the fucking drama princess routine and have some balls, for Christ's sake!"

Justin's shock at the outburst is quickly replaced by fierce determination, and Brian suddenly wishes he could be anywhere else than in the path of a wild-looking Justin, flushed, the goddamn perfect mouth hanging open. Shit, if he can just feel those lips curve into his again…

Catching Brian off guard, Justin digs his fingers into the dark hair... _might have only this one chance to convince him_... and kisses him hard. Planting his lips on Brian's, he parts the briefly struggling mouth and thrusts his tongue inside. He has to taste… _Jesus_… Brian's kissing him back…

Not letting go, he scrutinizes the dazed eyes, his knees going weak at the feel of Brian slumping forward slightly.

"I want you. God, I want you so much," he says unsteadily in a husky voice. "And I wish for once you would fucking admit you want me, too, because we both know you do."

"If you know, why do you need to hear it?"

Justin's eyes widen. He is getting more and more unnerved at Brian's uncharacteristically open replies.

"Because…" He pauses, his brow furrowing. He was so sure he would never have this conversation with Brian, it seems he has forgotten half his arguments. "Because right after the bashing, you… you…"

He can't think with Brian this close. Spinning around, he makes his way to the window, desperately trying to get his scrambled thoughts together. He can't afford to say or do something impulsively and fuck up the possibility of being with Brian again, being happy… Fuck, they were happy. Longing burns through him at the memories of a possessive Brian chasing Lindsay off when he thought she had Justin's attention long enough. They were like fucking newlyweds, Debbie said. Overhearing that at dinner was such a turn-on, he nearly dragged Brian upstairs, impatient to feel him inside… again… and again…

Fuck, they were _happy…_

Hugging himself, he stares into the dark night, biting back on the tears lodged in his throat.

Brian hesitates, struggling with his immediate impulse to leave Justin to recover from his latest queening all by his grown-up self. But, Justin hunched over at the other side of the room… this is not what he wants. Besides, fuck if Justin is leaving tonight without Brian first getting reacquainted with his tight little ass.

Coming up behind Justin, he wraps his arms around him. Justin jumps, and instinctively Brian presses his lips against the faint scar on his temple, like he used to do when Justin got nervous. After a moment, the soft head falls back on his shoulder, and Justin places his arms over Brian's, locking their hands.

"Because the bashing made me realize… I did give a shit. Yeah, originally I felt guilty, but…" Brian takes a deep breath. This is the hard part.

The silence between them stretches and Justin's shifts uneasily, his initial thrill at hearing Brian's words swiftly evaporating.

"You got to me, and I didn't mind too much having you around all the time."

Justin squirms in his embrace, not happy with the ambiguity of the answer, and Brian knows it.

"Fuck, Justin!" He cringes at his harsh tone, even though he is barely whispering, and it isn't so much harsh as impatient with himself. What is the worst that can happen? He has nothing to lose anymore. On the contrary, for whatever fucked up reason, Justin has made it pretty damn clear he still wants Brian.

"It fucking mattered whether you were with me or not. I cared…" He swallows, uncomfortable, then shrugs, giving up on all his own rules. "I care about you. I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do with wanting you..." …_to stay… you would have left anyway. Me… us would not have been enough for long… _He falls silent with those unspoken thoughts, carefully formulating his next words to keep him in control of where they are heading.

"So you treated me like shit, hoping I'd go away, just disappear and you'd have your life back, the way it was before me," Justin states, not accusing him, merely pointing out what they both know is true.

Brian doesn't reply, and Justin's hands tighten over his.

"Yes," he acknowledges, and feels Justin's cheek muscles move against him.

Score one for Kinney. He won a ray of sunlight.

"And then…" Justin prods gently.

Brian stiffens. He's fucking talking, isn't he? Indulging Justin's questions, answering, spilling his fucking guts, telling him what he wants to hear... even though he knows all of it already.

But enough is enough, no more. Not _him_, Ian, not tonight. Maybe not ever.

Pushing down on his irritation, he promptly releases Justin and sinks into the couch. Shit, he needs a drink… that joint in the kitchen drawer…

Justin approaches Brian cautiously, worried he will push too far and cause Brian to clam up, and worse, shut him out.

"Please." Sitting down next to the rigid figure he takes his hand, several different ways of damage control already taking shape in his mind. Brian doesn't pull away, and encouraged Justin weaves their fingers together.

"We're not getting into the fucking fiddler."

"I don't want to talk about this again. I want it over and done with. I want to be with you and know that you're okay, that we're okay, that…"

Justin quickly shuts his mouth. Going anywhere near "making love" will have him alone in the elevator, on a one-way ride to the front door, quicker than Brian throws tricks out.

"Please." Dread knots his stomach. He can't afford to fuck this up. He can't lose Brian.

"Jesus." Brian digs his fingers into his eyes. Justin recognizes the very reluctant "yes," and hurriedly takes his cue.

"I am sorry about Ethan, about all of it. I am sorry I hurt you, that I… I doubted you. What you gave me was a thousand… a imillion/i times more than he ever could, and I was so fucking stupid… didn't see it… I mean, I knew it, but…"

He tumbles over his words, hit hard when he realizes Brian hasn't interrupted him with his usual "sorry is bullshit."

"Almost as stupid as you were, falling for his bullshit in the first place," Brian says, sounding smug.

Justin grits his teeth, fighting his temper to not lash out. If Brian had just said or shown his affection like normal people do, there would not have been bullshit for Justin to fall for.

He leaps to his feet, fists balled by his side.

"What, and you're so smart? If you had any fucking brains at all you would never have let me leave! You would have told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life, that I would live to regret it. You… you would have told me that you love me, that you would go on loving me even after I was gone." His voice cracks, and angrily he wipes his cheeks.

"Is that what you were waiting to hear?" Brian asks quietly. As if he didn't know.

"Yes, but as usual you never said it. This fucking mess is not _just_ my fault! You could have at least… Christ!" Restlessly, he starts pacing, furious with himself for losing his cool, and furious at Brian for still being an arrogant prick.

"Justin." Brian waits until the livid eyes meet his. "It's not going to change, it's not me. I don't do candles and roses and shit!" Brian's voice rises in frustration. "It's not me. It will never be me, and you know that. Either you accept it, or you don't. Those are your options."

Justin stares at him stubbornly, not hiding his annoyance. Brian shrugs.

"It's your choice," he repeats, moving to get up. Enough with the talking shit. There are much better ways of communicating, but if Justin's not interested… Brian Kinney doesn't beg, and he doesn't apologize, no matter how much trouble he's suddenly having breathing. He existed without Justin, and he will fucking do it again.

"Wait!"

Alarmed, Justin rushes over. Brian doesn't bullshit.

"I'm sorry. You have never been anything but honest with me, while I…" He falters, blushing. "I should have told you about Ethan from the start and not fucked around on you."

Justin's eyes search Brian's face anxiously, sensing he's treading on dangerous ground.

"I know who you are... I fucking love who you are… I know what it is you want of me, and I know what I can expect of you, and it's enough… God knows, it's more than enough…"

Brian has gone very still. More words, more of "us." Why he ever thought he missed Justin or wanted a "partner" is beyond him. Fuck knows why he hasn't already kicked Justin's ass out the fucking door.

"Please give us a second chance…" Justin's mouth goes dry. Brian has reached his limits, and he had better shut the fuck up right now.

With his heart hammering in his throat, he switches languages. Stretching out on the couch, he puts his head in Brian's lap and settles down to wait. At least Brian doesn't push him away. All may not be lost yet.

An eternity later, Brian tangles his fingers through the blond hair, and with a barely contained whimper of relief, Justin buries his face against Brian. _It's going to be okay… everything's okay…_

Brian slips his free hand underneath Justin's T-shirt, skimming over the taut stomach. Justin sighs with a murmur of approval and turns on his back, wriggling until he's comfortable.

A smile pulls at Brian's lips. Flattening his hand, he continues exploring… fingertips lightly swirling in Justin's navel… following the contours of his hips… dipping his touch into Justin's jeans… teasingly running along the line of soft curls…

Justin hisses, sucking in his stomach, and snuggles closer.

Brian's grin widens. He is so easy to play… to… play… His hands lose their rhythm for a heartbeat, and Justin's eyes fly open.

"What's wrong?" He asks, reaching up to cup Brian's cheek.

Brian leans into the warm touch, slowly exhaling. "Nothing," he says in a deliberately low voice, kissing the inside of Justin's wrist, kissing his palm, biting along the length of his thumb.

"Brian," Justin says in a warning tone, knowing the distraction technique too well. Fuck if they were taking three steps back, after they finally managed to get one foot in front of the other. He doesn't give a shit whether Brian used his lifetime's quota of words... They are _not_ going back to reading each other's minds.

Brian makes a play for his thumb, but Justin places it across his mouth, keeping the busy lips closed until Brian glares at him.

"Don't do this." His voice softens. Picking up on Brian's tension, he soothingly trails a finger over his underlip.

Brian doesn't look away, but he doesn't answer either. The pressure against Justin's hand increases, and in response he strokes the side of Brian's face, reassuring him, wordlessly asking in his most persuasive manner.

"I can't promise you monogamy," Brian abruptly volunteers, watching his finger circle Justin's nipple. God, here he was the one bitching about Justin talking too much, and now he's starting… But fucking shit, he has to…

"I didn't ask… I'm not asking you to," Justin panics. He struggles to sit upright, but the hand on his chest won't let him move.

"I can't promise you monogamy, and I don't expect it from you, but I never want to hear violin music again." Brian's voice is steady, but Justin hears the vulnerability behind it, feels it in the jerky finger movements.

"I promise," he manages to get out, blinking rapidly as he stares into haunted hazel eyes.

Brian's chest constricts at the undisguised adoration in the blue orbs… happiness curving around the generous mouth... God, he loves that smile, loves how it softens Justin's features back to the pre-bashing, innocent schoolboy.

Uncomfortably, Brian looks away. He swears, if he hears Justin so much as fucking _think_ about love and romance…

Justin suppresses a knowing grin, and quickly turns his attention to coaxing Brian's lower lip from between his teeth. Brian doesn't need any convincing to change the subject, and Justin stares at the pink tongue tip curling along his thumb in a tight embrace. Need stirs through him, and unconsciously he rubs at the ache between his legs.

"May I please finish fucking you now?" Grabbing the straying hand, Brian sucks on the long fingers one by one.

"Oh, you've changed your mind again?" Justin teases, unzipping and pulling himself free.

"Come here," Brian commands, tugging at Justin's arm. He is not waiting another second to kiss him.

Getting up, Justin sways his hips seductively while lowering his jeans. He loves putting on a show for Brian. Watching lust flood the dark eyes, he leisurely pumps his dick, before climbing in Brian's lap, straddling him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he purrs, nibbling Brian's ear, pulling at his earlobe, making soft noises of pleasure when Brian's hips buck underneath him.

Cupping his ass, Brian impatiently draws him in, holding him tight… Justin, in his arms… He can feel him… touch him… taste him… look at him… Clear blue eyes shine up at him again, holding nothing back… All of him is Brian's, just his…

Something in Brian breaks. The constriction in his chest dissolves, flooding him with liquid fire. Only one person has ever made him feel as if he is burning from the inside out.

"God, I missed you," he breathes into Justin's mouth, and strengthens his embrace when Justin shudders.

"I'm sorr…"

Brian catches the words before they leave Justin's mouth, his thumbs sweeping over the wet lashes.

He needs to see those beautiful eyes. Just his eyes, not tears. No more tears.

Holding the sparkling stare, he brushes his lips over Justin's. With the tip of his tongue, he wets the puffy lips, running across them twice, before catching them between his teeth, sucking gently. Justin's eyes widen, and his hands fist in Brian's hair.

"Brian," he whispers, like he did in the backroom, but this time Brian hears every unspoken wish and promise uttered with his name.

His stomach flips, heat rushing through him, hardening him, but also… a moment's panic. He is used to fighting what he feels when he is around Justin, not…

Drawing a shaky breath, he slides his lips between the eager ones waiting for him… sucking… being sucked… feeling Justin's mouth gradually parting... He loves that, Justin knows it. They have a thousand different ways of kissing, and this... Justin letting him in bit by bit... makes his toes curl.

His hands fold around Justin's hips, motioning for him to lift up. Dipping a finger in Justin's crack, he lightly grazes his hole. Justin shivers and opens his mouth wide under Brian's, urging him to increase their pace.

Brian leans back and flicks teasingly at his lip. Kneading the smooth cheeks apart, he widens the path for his fingers, his stroking becoming more insistent with each pass. Justin groans, gnawing on Brian's shoulder at the agonizing slowness with which he is pushing against the ring of muscle... in and out, finally entering him.

"Look at me," Brian instructs, lifting Justin's head. He needs to see…

The pupils are dilated, two big pools of need and lust, circled with a stripe of dark blue.

The look.

Brian's stomach muscles spasm in reaction to the excitement rushing to his cock.

"Brian!" Justin pants, his fingers digging bruises into Brian's arms. Crashing his mouth against Brian's, he roughly dives inside, tongue fucking him in keeping with the rhythm of Brian's fingers in his ass. "Oh, Christ, I want you… I want you so much… Brian… fuck me…" Justin rambles in between wild kisses.

Keeping his arms wrapped securely around the writhing body, Brian picks Justin up and carries him to the bedroom. Justin instantly locks his legs around his waist, causing Brian to stagger. Barely keeping his balance, Brian collapses them onto the bed, but in a flash Justin is up, seizing Brian by the front of his shirt.

"Shit, I need you… I need you… fucking me so hard…" Justin licks a sloppy line up Brian's throat, grinding his groin into Brian's.

"God, Justin, just…" Brian starts undressing, but Justin grabs at him, sending buttons flying everywhere. In an instant, Justin's mouth closes over a nipple, sucking and pinching the small bud. His hands claw down Brian's back, nails flashing stripes across the flat abdomen, before closing a forceful grip around Brian's erection.

Brian throws his head back, crying out. Justin aggressive like this is fucking hot…and killing him. If he doesn't bury himself very, very deep in that wet heat, _right_ now…

He is out of his clothes in record time. Slamming Justin down on the bed, he reaches for the lube and condoms, his cock brushing Justin's. Justin grips the sheets above his head, his drawn out moan giving Brian goosebumps in anticipation.

Fuck, he loves Justin's fucking noises.

Coating his hands, the condom already in place, he pushes two fingers into Justin's slippery passage.

"No, just fuck me!"

"Slutty boy." Brian can't resist teasing a flushed Justin, curling three digits inside him.

"Brian, if you don't fuck me right fucking now..." Justin orders through clenched teeth.

"Then what?" Brian takes the luscious mouth in his, biting, licking, pulling at the pouting lower lip. Moving deeper, he battles with Justin's tongue, all the while humping against him.

"I'll use the biggest dildo you have and fuck myself," Justin threatens.

"I love watching you fuck yourself," Brian smirks, nipping at Justin's clavicle.

Justin covers his eyes with his hands. "Then get the fucking thing, but hurry the fuck up."

"I'll save it for round two," Brian promises as he throws Justin's legs over his shoulders, moving into him with a smooth, hard thrust.

Justin arches off the bed. Brian lifts him higher, spreading him, opening his thighs to receive more of him. Taking firm hold of Justin's hips, he drives into him, pushing deeper with every stroke, mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Justin's ass.

He isn't going to last long, neither is Justin... his intense pleasure evident in the stream of incoherent sounds gushing from him.

In the split second before Justin's orgasm rips through him, Brian buries himself to the hilt, buried so deep inside Justin will never be able to...

Justin clenches around him, almost painfully, as Justin's climax triggers his own. Justin comes hard, spurting over his chest and stomach, and Brian thrusts again, hitting Justin's sweet spot every time. Justin's head thrashes from side to side, the sheets bunched up in white knuckles as he shudders. Brian's quick pull on Justin's shaft in time with fucking his ass is too much, and with a roar he explodes.

His cries resonating with Justin's, Brian slumps forward, emptying himself a second time.

Pulling out, Brian disposes of the condom and cradles a trembling Justin in his arms. Tucking the blond head possessively under his chin he closes his eyes and smiles.

"Brian?" Justin mumbles sleepy.

"Mm?"

"You're a better fuck than a dildo."

Brian laughs and kisses the top of his head.

"I can still feel you," Justin slurs with a contented sigh. "…want you inside… always…"

Brian's breath catches, and Justin is asleep by the time he manages to find his voice again.

"You've got me," he whispers, pushing a leg between Justin's to bring him closer. "You always will."


End file.
